Libertad
by Brida R
Summary: Ella sujetando mi mano, mirándome con esos enormes y bonitos ojos que me hacen sonreir por inercia. Y aprieto su mano, y rezo porque nunca tenga que soltarla. CaiSi. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hunan Television y Yōko Kamio.

.

Libertad

.

¿A qué sabe la libertad? Me pregunté muchas veces, cuando mis decisiones estaban realmente controladas por las decisiones de mi madre, por el futuro que ella forjó para mí desde que mi padre murió, por el porvenir de la familia Daoming.

Pero no, no sabía cuál era el verdadero sabor de la libertad. Creí que la conocía, antes, cuando era un adolescente agresivo y temperamental. "Yo, Daoming Si, puedo hacer lo que quiera", pensaba, y creía que lo hacía. No tenía límites ni obstáculos. Y era cierto, en gran parte... Nadie seguía mis pasos, nadie se detenía a impedirmelo. Esa era la vida que llevé por muchos años. Pero mierda, sí que fue agotador actuar así por tanto tiempo...

Pienso en esos años, en lo que pensaba de mi verdadera libertad, y veo ahora desde afuera, el lugar donde estuve encrustado por tanto tiempo. Aquella era una jaula. El gran Daoming Si estuvo atrapado todo el tiempo en una jaula de oro y de falsedad, de mentiras dichas a mí mismo para soportar la existencia vacía que forjé. ¿Y por qué no me daba cuenta de ello? Oh, claro, la jaula tenía barrotes, y entre los barrotes veía el mundo. Podía acercarme a mis amigos... Tenía a Lei, ese dormilón excéntrico; tenía a Ximen, ese que se hacía llamar el "Gran Conocedor del Amor"; y tenía a Meizuo, ese tonto que le gustaba burlarse de mí cuando tenía la oportunidad. Y cuando tenía verdadera suerte, tenía a Zhuang. Pero aún así, nunca abandoné la jaula.

Entonces, ¿por qué la libertad tenía un sabor diferente en mí? ¿Por qué sentía ahora que la libertad era una energía poderosa y única, excitante, extasiante, que me llenaba de una paz y de una armonía que creo recordar, jamás en mi vida había tenido antes?

Ah, lo sé, y todos lo saben ahora.

Dong Shancai.

Ella. Era un sí y un no completamente. No era que ella fuera mi libertad, ni que fuera libre sólo cuando estaba con ella. Esta libertad es más grande que eso, tiene más matices que sólo llamarla Shancai.

No, ella no era mi libertad. Sin embargo, ella era algo más valioso que eso. Shancai fue la llave que abrió esa jaula de oro que no me permitía caminar más allá de mi círculo de arrogancia y dolor. Ella había abierto la puerta, y se mantuvo ahí afuera, mirándome; la primera vez que una mujer me miraba de verdad. Y no se intimidó, estuvo firme, me observó fijamente y me habló con ímpetu. Ella me cedió el paso, y yo salí de la jaula.

Cada vez que pienso en esos momentos, cuando creía que el mundo debía obedecerme, que todos debían caer a mis pies, atender mis demandas en un santiamén, temerme por su bien... siento que algo cruje en mi interior. No es nada bonito, por supuesto. El pasado no se borra, se aprende de él, se recuerda cuando es necesario, pero no debería estar jamás al margen del presente. Así es como crece en mí esta libertad, ajena al pasado, contruyéndose un nuevo significado, unido a nuevas sensaciones y emociones, experiencias que jamás creí vivir. Y ahora lo vivo todo, gracias a ella.

Mi Shancai.

Joder, cómo disfruto poder decir esas palabras, aunque sé que no son reales del todo, me da un gozo tan profundo que me estremece, y luego me lleno de calma. Eso a veces me hace pensar que no puedo cambiar por completo al viejo Daoming Si de mi interior. Posesivo, sí. Cosa que la vuelve loca de pronto. Ella frunciría el ceño, diría que ella no es de nadie. Y yo sonreiría por dentro, y le repetiría que ella era mía, y que debería sentirse con suerte por no llevarla encadenada a mi cintura. Probablemente recibiría un manotazo.

Ahora pienso en el tiempo que ha transcurrido, el camino que hemos tomado. Ella sujetando mi mano, mirándome con esos enormes y bonitos ojos que me hacen sonreir por inercia. Y aprieto su mano, y rezo porque nunca tenga que soltarla. Y vuelvo a decirme a mí mismo, que jamás volvería a esa jaula, jamás escaparía de esta libertad. Ahora puedo decirlo, con plena seguridad, que esta es realmente mi decisión.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dyshen 4ever... Ah, perdón, CaiSi 4ever!


End file.
